


Help Me Through This Storm...

by Fandoms_R_Fun



Series: Life Is Strange One Shots [15]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Depression, F/F, One Shot Fridays, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-06 03:01:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16823803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandoms_R_Fun/pseuds/Fandoms_R_Fun
Summary: Max is not strong, but she has to be. She can only take so much...





	Help Me Through This Storm...

**Author's Note:**

> Contains Abuse, Dark Thoughts, and Depression.

I sit in my room, the curtains drawn and the lights off. The music comes out of my headphones and I hold myself, sobbing into my pillow. The deep notes blare into my ears and make the tears well up in my eyes. I hear a crack of lightning and the room flashes bright for a moment in the corner of my eye, rain beating down louder and louder as I look up. I grip my shoulders harder, my blurry vision wandering around the room. I can faintly see the silhouettes of objects, looking like an empty shell of what they were earlier.

_Funny... the emptiness outside me looks like what's on the inside..._

I close my eyes tight, more tears flowing down my cheeks. Behind my eye lids, I can see red. I see the red of my own blood on my hands and I can feel it dripping down my face. The lines of crimson leaving a sticky, burning trail in their wake.

**_"You're fucking worthless" The vase slams into the wall next to me, making me turn my head away to the side, a few chunks of glass peppering my arm with harmlessly. "You're lucky that I even took you in. If it weren't for me, you wouldn't have any friends." His fist hits me in the face, his ring splitting the skin. "Get out of here! I don't want to see your pathetic face around here again!" I look over at him and glare, walking towards the door. As I step over the threshold, I feel something hard connect with the top of my spine and I fall face first into the ground, my nose now bleeding. "I said OUT!" The door slams behind me as I try to get upright again and put some distance between Steve and I._ **

_He had a point, I am worthless. No matter what I try to do, I always just fuck it up worse than it was before I tried..._

I feel the bruise around my throat and sob out loud, missing the feel of his hands wrapped around my throat, squeezing angrily. I miss the feeling of letting go and just giving up. I miss the feeling of not being made to be strong and endure the pain.

_I miss the feeling of being close to getting out of it all..._

A knock comes from my door and I look up,taking out my earbuds and seeing a mess of blue hair poking through. "M-max?" Her voice is a hushed whisper, just barely coming to my ears over the rain. "Max, talk to me." She closes the door behind her and walks to the bedside, standing over me.

"They're right, Chlo..."

"Who's right Max?" She kneels by the bedside, her hands coming over and resting on my cheeks. I grunt back, trying to escape to the depths of my mind while I still can. "Max?" I stay silent for another few moments, causing her to groan. She tilts my head and chin, looking into my eyes, a deep and passionate care in her own. "Max...talk to me..."

I gulp and take a deep breath, looking back into her eyes.

_Those beautiful, beautiful eyes. They're the color of the ocean on a breathtaking summer's evening.._

I blink, coming back to reality, Chloe's hand on my shoulder and her face almost inches away from mine. "Sometimes I feel like the world would be better without me..."

"Oh Max..." She rests her forehead on mine, running her hand along my shoulder and squeezing it gently. "Why would you feel like that, Max?"

"Because, I'm a fuck up. Everyone knows it and people have even said it to my face. All that I ever do is fuck things up." I take a deep breath and look at Chloe with tear-blurred vision. "You would all be better without me."

"What happened to you, Max?" Chloe's voice is cold, yet so angry. "Did he hit you?!" She leans in and moves my face gently from side to side, examining me. "He did! So help me when I get my hands on that bastard..." She stands up straight and paces around my room, leaving me to do nothing but cry and, from time to time, see her blurry shadow or outline.

"Chloe..." After a while I break the silence, wanting to calm things down.

"Yeah Max?" Chloe comes back over and kneels next to me, looking into my eyes.

"Do you really believe that I'm worth something?"

"I know you are, Max. You're worth so much to us." She lays next to me and rests her hand on my shoulder, her cool skin against mine, making me get goosebumps and my brain to short circuit for a moment. "You mean so much to me..."

"You do too..." For a moment, we just lay there, right next to each other, our skin touching in different places.

_Oh God, I could kiss her right now. I could just lean in and press my lips to hers. I could kiss her..._

"What now Max?" My thoughts stop in their tracks and I clear my throat.

"I, uh...." I can feel her stiffening up on the bed, her face taking on a concerned glare. "You mean a lot to me too..."

"Oh." Then silence comes. Neither of us speaks for a few minutes, just being next to each other in an awkward haze of feelings being put out there. We've each said enough to hint at something, but not enough to explain what that something is.

_Well, if I'm going to push this to the limit's I ought as well do it now._

"Chloe," I take a deep breath, looking at her beautiful face again, hearing the rain pouring against the roof as the ocean in her eye ripples with curiosity. "I... have feelings for you. I have for a long time now." I reach over and tentatively press my hand against her side, our bodies touching even more now. "I've tried over and over again to be something that I'm not. Something that other people would like..." I take another deep breath and squeeze my eyes shut, a few tears trailing down my cheeks. "I just-" Her lips wrap around mine, keeping me from saying anything.

Her arms wrap around my neck and her hands rest on my head, pulling me deeper into the kiss. I half sob-half squeak into the kiss, being caught off guard and also feeling years of walls that I've put up come crashing down. My hand warps around her back and I pull her closer, reaching my other hand around her and rolling us so I'm on my back. She holds herself over me and kisses me with a burning passion until my lungs feel like they are burning as well. I push Chloe back slowly, panting when our lips part. "Max... I've loved you...since before we went to high school..."

I feel my chest grow warm and fuzzy while a chill runs down my spine. "You l-love me...?"

"Yes," Chloe's voice breaks and I can feel some tears dripping onto my cheeks. "I really love you, Max. I can't tell you how much it's killed me to watch you date these asshole guys that push you around and hurt you. I know that you mess up sometimes, but you are NOT a fuck up. They were so wrong about you." Her voice breaks and I can feel that she is shaking. "I always thought that you were too straight to care about me. Or maybe too smart..."

"Lay down." I watch as she rolls over, letting me move and lay down, my legs resting between hers. I place my head on her chest and hear her heart beating hard and fast. "I hid my sexuality from everyone. And as far as you go, I know you better than anyone you've been with Chloe, and I know that I would be lucky to have someone like you to love me."

"Why Max? What could I offer you that you can't get better somewhere else...?" I lean down and hold onto her cheeks, kissing her forehead and then looking her in the eye.

"You offer me care and compassion. You share memories with me that no one else does. You shape my world with your presence and every little thing you do makes my existence worth it. Chloe Elizabeth Price, you complete me..." I can see her lip trembling and I lean down, giving her a gentle kiss. As I pull back, she gently nips at my lip, pulling it towards her. I groan happily and she gives me a sad grin as I look her over. "Be with me Chloe."

"W-what do you mean...?"

"Date me. Go out with me. Be my girlfriend." I cup her cheeks desperately and take a deep breath. "Be with me and let me love you..."

"What about your boyfriend Max?" Chloe is close to tears, her eyes wide open and her mouth slightly ajar.

"Fuck him, I'm done with his bullshit! Chloe, I'm in my fourth year of college and I've wanted this for 9 god damned years. No brain dead asshole is going to get between me being with you unless you let it..." I move my hands, placing them on either side of her head and closing my eyes, letting my head hang.

"I won't let it." Chloe's hand tilt my head to the side, her face coming up to mine. As our lips meet, she pulls me down on top of her, our hands running along our bodies. So I lay there, rain pounding against the roof, the sound filling my ears as I passionately kiss the only woman who's ever made me feel truly alive inside.


End file.
